The invention relates generally to mounting apparatuses for pointing devices such as trackballs, joysticks, and the like. Specifically, the invention relates to a mounting apparatus which permits the easy attachment and removal of a pointing device to the edge of a keyboard.
In many computer software applications, input data consist of a series of keystrokes on a keyboard. Some applications, however, require the user to manipulate the position of a pointer or cursor on the data screen using a suitable pointing device. The pointing devices usually include a primary data input mechanism for translating the positional data inputted by the operator into digital data for use by the computer, such as the rotation of a ball in the case of a computer mouse or a trackball, or the movement of a joystick, or traces on a touch membrane. In addition to the primary input mechanism, the pointing devices often further include a plurality of input switches to input user commands. The use of pointing devices in the computer art is well known.
In certain situations, it is advantageous to place the pointing device near the keyboard or to attach the pointing device to the keyboard itself. In a typical airline cabin, there is often insufficient space to comfortably accommodate a passenger, a computer and a separate, unattached pointing device. Even when space is not an issue, the computer operator often prefers to attach the pointing device to the keyboard itself. Having the pointing device securely attached to the keyboard advantageously reduces the distance over which the computer operator's hand must travel to switch between the keyboard and the pointing device. Furthermore, as pointing devices get smaller, computer operators often want these miniaturized pointing devices to be more securely attached to a relative stable platform to improve pointing accuracy and ease of handling. The edge of a keyboard, or any protruding edge may be used advantageously to attach such a pointing device.
There is thus desired a simple attachment apparatus for attaching a pointing device to the edge of a keyboard or any protruding edge. The attachment apparatus preferably accommodates a variety of keyboards having different keyboard edge thickness. The attachment apparatus also preferably accommodates a variety of pointing devices. To prevent breakage of the pointing device, the keyboard, or the protruding edge to which the apparatus is attached, there is preferably an integral mechanism for permitting the attachment device to flex and absorb the impact of a sudden force and/or to permit the attached device to safely disengage from the keyboard or the protruding edge to which the pointing device is attached.